A Frozen Fever
by Nardragon
Summary: Elsa has been working extra hours and Anna is worried that she might be pushing herself. But can she say anything to stop her sister from overworking herself, before it's too late?


Okay, with this story I'm officially out of ideas for Frozen fics. Well I do have an idea for a romantic ElsaXOC story, but that is going to a multi-chapter story and I want to wrap my other stories before I start a new one. I've been sorely neglecting my other stories in favor of Frozen. Anyway, I will write more Frozen stories in the future, just not the very near future. But for now enjoy this one.

* * *

"Elsa, are you feeling okay?"  
Elsa glanced across the dinner table at her little sister. She saw worry written on her face. Elsa let a smile slide onto her lips.  
"Yes, I'm feeling wonderful."  
"I don't know," Anna said not convinced, "You look really, really tired. And you're pale."  
"I'm always pale, remember."  
"_Paler _than usual. You've been like this for a few days now."  
"I'm fine Anna," She stood and brushed a kiss to top of Anna's head. "Now, don't you have date with Kristoff tonight?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Anna asked grabbing one of her hands.  
"Yes, now go. Or you'll be late." She said smiling. Anna gave her one more sceptical look before standing and headed to her room. Once she was gone Elsa slipped back into her seat letting out a sigh.

The truth was she was tired, very tired. Her recent work load had increased dramatically. She was getting less sleep than usual, but it had to be done. She was queen and the endless reports were just a part of her life. She wasn't going to have Anna worrying over something that neither of them could change. Allowing herself a few more minutes of rest Elsa forced herself to her feet and went back to her study. It was well into the wee hours of the morning when she had finally finished. She sighed as she heard the grandfather clock chime, three times. That meant she had at least four hours sleep. That would still be more than she had gotten last night.

As she stood her vision blurred, she gripped on to the edge of her desk. Leaning it against it for support she took several breaths. A couple seconds elapsed before her sight cleared.  
"I just need sleep," She muttered to herself.

* * *

"I'm getting worried about Elsa," Anna said.  
"Elsa? Why?" Kristoff asked, he flicked the reins urging Sven to speed up slightly.  
"I think she's working too hard. She's been looking exhausted."  
"She's the queen. She has to work hard."  
"Yeah, but there has to be a limit. She's only human. Okay, maybe a human with magical powers but still human."  
"Well what do you want her to do,"  
"I want her to take her rest,"  
"How exactly can she do that? Whenever she has a day off she spends it with you."

Anna gasped. "You don't think I'm the reason that she's so tired," She said, worry creeping into her voice. "I'm so stupid. Of course that's the reason. I don't even let her sleep in when she has a day off."  
"Anna…"  
"I'm always dragging her somewhere with me."  
"Anna…"  
"I'm always making her use her powers, that could only make it worse."  
"Anna."  
"I've never even asked her if using her powers makes her tired. Have you ever asked her that? I bet it does. It only makes sense."  
"ANNA!" Kristoff finally managed to get her attention by yelling in her ear.

"Ow! God, you don't have to yell."

Sven and Kristoff shared a look before he continued.  
"Have you talked to her?"  
"Yeah, but she says she's fine."  
"Then maybe she is,"  
"You don't Elsa like I do. She hasn't been herself the past few days."  
"Try talking to her again. If anyone is going to get her open up it's you." Kristoff nudged her gently with his shoulder.  
"I couldn't get her to open a door for thirteen years," Anna said in a small voice.  
"Hey, things are different now. You know that." He said firmly.  
"I know. But it's just…I don't like it when she keeps things from me. It reminds me of when she had locked me out before."

Kristoff took Anna's hand in his own. "Don't tell me. Tell her. You never know, she just might tell you what's wrong."  
Anna sighed, "Alright, the first chance I have tomorrow I'll talk to her."  
"And even if that doesn't work you can always make Olaf spy on her to make sure she's okay." The two chuckled.  
"Thanks Kristoff,"  
"Hey, helping the distressed princess. It's just one of the many duties of the Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer ."  
"No it's not,"  
"Oh yeah, then tell me, what did the last ice master and deliverer do?"

Anna blushed but didn't say anything.

* * *

The next morning as soon as she got up Anna went to her sister's room (well right after she got up and brushed her hair).  
"Elsa?" She called knocking.  
"It's open Anna," came the reply. Anna opened the door and saw her sister was already dressed and was brushing her hair. Elsa's eyes locked onto her sister's reflection in her mirror and she smiled.

"Good Morning," She said cheerfully.  
"Morning," Anna said, but with less cheer. The dark circles under her sister's eyes didn't escape her notice. Elsa stood and turned towards Anna.  
"Is there something you wanted?" Elsa asked.  
"Yeah…but it's kind of important."  
"Oh, important huh? It sound's serious. Kristoff hasn't asked you to marry him, has he?"  
"You're never going to let me forget I told Hans yes, are you?"  
"Maybe in a couple years," Elsa said breezily.

"It's about you actually. Do you have time?" Anna asked when she noticed her sister kept glancing at the clock standing in the corner of her room.  
"Not much, I'm expecting delegates from Corona today. They're due to arrive within the hour."  
"Well, when are you free?"  
"I can't say for sure. Who knows how long the meetings will be, and then I'll be getting the reports of the foreign trade later. Then…"  
"This is exactly what I want to talk to you about. You're working yourself too hard."  
"Anna, you shouldn't worry about me." Elsa said gently. She placed a hand on her sister's cheek.  
"Why not?"  
"I'm the big sister. I'm supposed to worry about you."  
"It isn't something that goes one way," Anna said pointedly. "Elsa I'm right here for you."

"I know you are." She smiled again, but it couldn't hide the drained look on her face, "I have to go, make sure everything is ready." Elsa turned on her heels walking towards the door.  
"I feeling like you're shutting me out again," Anna said quickly. Elsa stopped by the door, not moving. She slowly turned around.  
"Anna," suddenly she swayed, grabbing the door for support.  
"Elsa?" Anna moved towards her quickly.  
"I'm fine," Elsa waved her off. She turned and walked out into the hallway.  
"No you're not, please take the day off today." Anna said following after her.  
"I can't. I have to meet…"  
"Is whoever is coming today important enough for you risk your health?" Anna asked heatedly.

"Your Majesty," A guard came towards them, "A messenger from Corona just arrived at the gates. The Princess of Corona sent him ahead to announce her arrival."  
"Good, I'll be…" Elsa stopped suddenly. She placed a hand against her temple.  
"Elsa?" Anna stopped next to her sister.

Elsa grabbed her arm, her vision went black around the edges. She had the odd sensation of becoming weightless for a moment, before she was looking right at the ceiling.  
"ELSA!" She heard Anna's cry but it sounded like it was distant, as though she heard it from underwater. The last thing she remembered was a pair of blue eyes hovering above her.  
"Anna…"

* * *

When she woke Elsa was aware that she was in bed. Something moist and cool was resting against her brow. Her eyes flickered opened and she saw the top of her canopy bed. The light in the room was low and flickering. Turning her head towards the source she saw Anna sitting next to her bed, a single candle glowing dimly on the dresser next to her. Anna was making a cat's cradle, but when she glanced up and saw Elsa looking at her a wave of relief swept over her face.

She surged from her chair and engulfed Elsa in a bone cracking hug.  
"Thank god," She said, "You had me so worried."  
"Anna…not so tight," Elsa managed to choke out.  
"Oh! Sorry," She released her, smiling sheepishly. "How do you feel?"  
"Like I've been sleeping for a month," Elsa replied, her voice heavy with drowsiness.  
"Try two days," Anna said. Elsa shot up, the rag that had been on her forehead flew off.  
"TWO DAYS! I've been asleep for two days! But the meeting with Corona, the reports…" Elsa was already tossing off her blanket  
"Elsa calm down," Anna said gripping her shoulders, forcing her to stay in bed.

"I handled it," Anna said. Elsa froze looking at her sister like she had just spoken in another language.  
"You handled it?"  
"Yep." Anna smiled proudly.  
"What happened?" Elsa asked.  
"You collapsed," Anna said, "The doctor said it was most likely from exhaustion. You had a really bad fever too, but it broke a couple of hours ago."

"Not me, what happened with the meetings?"  
"Oh, that. That was fun. I met Princess Rapunzel and her husband Eugene. They were wonderful. Rapunzel was so nice and understanding. She was really sorry she couldn't meet you, but she gives her regards. Which reminds me, I promised I'd write her to let her know when you were feeling better. I'll do that first thing tomorrow. She was so sorry that she wasn't able to heal you…"  
"Heal me?" Elsa asked softly but Anna didn't hear.  
"And Eugene was a sweetheart. He and Kristoff really hit it off. Something about being in a relationship with royalty without being royal themselves. Apparently Eugene used to be a thief before he meet Rapunzel."

"A thief?" But again Anna took no heed to her sister and ploughed on with her story.  
"And I really wished you could have meet Maximums. That's their horse, only he's in charge of the castle guards…their guards carry frying pans for weapons by the way."  
"Frying pans?" This time Anna heard the question.  
"I know right, but Maximums beat one of our guards in a sword fighting match with a frying pan. We really ought to look into to that."  
"Anna, hold up," Elsa held up a hand, "Are you telling me that you actually did diplomatic work?"  
"Yes,"  
"_You?" _  
"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"  
"It is actually,"  
"I'd have you know than not only did I meet with Rapunzel, but I took care of all of your reports"  
"Really?"  
"Well, maybe not all…but I did finish most of them,"

"Anna…I don't know what to say,"  
"How about I was right about you overworking yourself."  
"Okay…maybe, you were right,"  
"Maybe?"  
"You were right. I'm sorry if I worried you."

Anna sighed and hugged Elsa, resting her forehead against her sister's.  
"You really scared me. Promise me you'll never work yourself to that extent again."  
"I promise,"  
"You mean that, right?"  
"Of course,"  
"Because, well…you promised you'd never shut me out again…but that's just what you did. You hid from me just how badly off you were." Anna said, her voice filled with hurt. Elsa saw her eyes were filling with tears.  
"Oh Anna, I never meant to make you feel like that." She hugged her tighter. "That's the last thing I wanted."  
"You told me before that I could talk to you about anything. You have to know that you can tell me anything. I want you tell me, I don't want to be shut out again,"  
"Never again. I promise, never again."

"Elsa, can I ask you something?" Anna asked looking down.  
"You know you can,"  
"I'm...I'm not a bother to you, am I?"  
"Why would you even think that?"  
"I've been making you spend time with me on your days off. When you should be resting you're running around with me."  
"Anna, you don't make me spend time with you. I want to spend time with you. We already lost so much time. I want to make sure I don't miss any more moments with you."  
"Yeah...but..."  
"Listen you me. I look forward to our days together, more than you could possibly imagine,"  
"I think I might have a small idea how much you look forward to them," Anna said giving Elsa a small smile.  
"Spending time with you isn't a chore. I love it and I won't change a thing. And don't you ever, ever, _ever_ think we shouldn't spend time together because I need to rest. Me getting ill is entirely my fault, it has nothing to do with you. You understand?"

Anna nodded, then smiled. "Yeah, I understand."

Sometime passed before Anna said, "You really should get some sleep,"  
"Are you going to give me choice in the matter?"  
"No." Elsa laughed at this and compiled by laying back in bed. Anna rested her hand against her forehead, then placed a cool rag against it. She blew out the candle on the dresser and quietly left the room. Elsa had fallen into a light slumber and some time passed, but she was roused when someone shifted the rag on her forehead. When this occurred three more times in the course of the night Elsa finally said, "Anna if you're going to check on me so often you might as well sleep here."

There was no response for several seconds then Elsa felt the mattress sink next to her. She smiled and stretched out her hand finding her sister's and gripping it tightly. She opened her eyes findings Anna's looking at her intently in the dark of the room.  
"Why don't you tell me about Princess Rapunzel?" Elsa asked.  
"You really should sleep,"  
"I just slept for two days, evidently." Elsa said with a grin. "I want to hear more about Rapunzel and Eugene,"  
"Alright. Let's see…I taught her '_Vi har ei tulle',_"  
"Of course you did," Elsa with a laugh  
"She's invited us to the floating lantern festival in her Kingdom next month. It's a huge celebration for her birthday. Can we go?"  
"It sounds like fun. But I feel like I'm missing some pieces of her story. Before you mentioned that Rapunzel wanted to heal me."  
"She used to have magical hair that could heal people."  
"What?" Elsa's eyes grew wide in awe and shock.  
"Yeah. She said she wanted to meet you mainly because she'd never met anyone with magical powers before."  
"She used to have magical hair? She doesn't have it anymore?"  
Anna shook her head, "Eugene had to cut it off so Rapunzel could escape an evil old lady who was keeping her prisoner,"  
"What?" Elsa was utterly confused.  
"I should probably back a little bit, tell you the whole story."  
"That might be helpful,"  
"Where, should I start...oh, I know. It started when a single drop of sunlight fell to the earth…"

* * *

Yep, a Tangled reference. Rapunzel and Eugene did make a cameo in the movie, so I just had to exploit the fact that Frozen and Tangled were set in the same universe.

Well, for all my Frozen fans this is it for now (I say that now but who knows what my mind will come with over the next few days. I tend to come up with ideas for stories when I'm trying to avoid doing school work).

Nardragon~ until the next page.


End file.
